I Wanna Touch You
by HeyItsJaydenn
Summary: A song fic based on real life people. Draco/Ginny "I Wanna" by The All-American Rejects


_A song-based fic. Also based off my best friend and this guy. They're both like, totally in love with each other but won't admit to it._

**I, never thought that I was so blind. I can finally see the truth. It's me, for you.**

Anyone could see it. The look in their eyes. It told all. It's like they never even noticed. They flirted so much, it was almost unbearably sweet. But the moment they both realized the truth, was a moment they would never forget.

**Tonight, you can't imagine that I'm by your side. 'Cuz it's never gonna be the truth. Too far, for you.**

She woke up again. Just like she always did in the middle of the night. And always the same dream. And it hurt to think about it. To think that he would never be by her side. It was all to much to bear. So, as usual, she cried herself back to sleep.

**But can you hear me say, "Don't go away"? And there's no way out. I gotta hold you somehow.**

He was losing her. And to his best friend at that. They talked ALL the time. They made up inside jokes ALL the time. It was like he didn't exist anymore. It was like, he was never even there at all.

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyday, but all I have is time. Our love's the perfect crime.**

It was the hair, she thought, those blonde locks that hung in his face so sexily. No, the eyes. Or the lips. No. It was just him. Him, that made her want more. She wanted to brush her lips against his so bad, it hurt. He thought her heart belonged to his best friend. But it had always belonged to him. She thought starting over with someone knew would help the heartache. It did no such thing.

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Every way and when they set me free. Just put your hands on me.**

It was her hair. No, her ebony eyes. Or her pale pink lips. No. It was just her. The way she talked to him. As if he were an equal to her, it was just amazing. There was no way that he would ever compare to her exotic beauty and kindness. Yet, all he ever wanted to do, everytime he saw her, was put his arms around her waist and never let go. It was like a fire burning deep inside him that he could never quench.

**Take, everything that I know you'll break. And I give my life away. So far, for you.**

She would give him her heart to break, just if it meant that he would have her heart. She would die for him. In fact, she would go to all ends of the earth for him. To every galaxy and back. She would do anything. For him.

**But can you hear me say, "Don't throw me away"? There's no way out. I gotta hold you somehow.**

He couldn't let it happen. She couldn't just throw him away like a piece of trash. She needed to know. He had to do it. But, how? How could he confess all of his locked up feelings to the girl that caused them? If he was going to keep her, there was no way out of what he was going to have to do.

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyday, but all I have is time. Our love's the perfect crime.**

It was her fault. Well, at least she thought it was. She should have just walked straight up to him and said, "Draco Malfoy, I love you." Then everything wouldn't be like it is now. He wouldn't be gone, she wouldn't be locked up in her room all day, and they would both be happy.

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyway and when they set me free. Just put your hands on me.**

His father. His stupid, prejudiced father. Stupid Voldemort. Stupid war. Stupid life! Everything had take him away from the only thing he wanted in this world. Her. "You should stay away from that dirty mudblood, Draco." They had stolen him away from the wonders of Hogwarts in the dead of the night. And he had never even said goodbye to her. To this day, even he will admit it, becasue the memory's so hard to deal, with he has no strength to argue, that yes, he did shed a tear a or two that night. But it was fo her. And he'd do anything for her.

**Tonight I'm weak. It's just another day without you.**

Everyone had tried to get her to come out of her room. Hermione, Harry, Ron, even Blaise (which was hard to believe considering she'd used him). But no matter what anyone said, she was never going to come out. If she had to, she would die there. She couldn't live without him. It was impossible.

**That I can't sleep. I gave away the world for you to...**

He lay in bed, all through the day, and all throught the night. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. In fact, all he did was stare at the ceiling or, whenever he thought of her too much, throw up. Because he felt so sick to his stomach thinking of her. Thinking of her, thinking of him, and how awful he was for leaving her. He couldn't bear it. The thought of her angelic face streamed with tears, wondering if their friendship had meant anything to him. But she should know, he thought. Their friendship was so much more to him, than even friendship! It was life. The way things were supposed to be! She was his and he was hers.

**Hear me say, "Don't throw me away". There's no way out. I gotta hold you somehow.**

She figured it out. How could she not have thought of it before? She would send him a message. A patronus. He would regognize hers of course. They had practiced with each other for hours to learn and perfect the spell. Hers was nothing special. Just a stupid snake-oddly ironic considering she was in Gryfindor. But his, his was beautiful. A lion, that reprsented his beauty and loyalty. She had thought long and hard about what she would say. And in the end, she went with the only words in the universe that were so simple, but yet had so much meaning. "I love you."

**All I wanna do is touch you. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyday, but all I have is time. Our love's the perfect crime.**

He had recieved the message late into the night. His father and mother were at a gathering held by Voldemort. No one bothered with him anymore, it was obvious he would be of no such use. He had been having one of his panic attacks. Those now invaded his mind as well. With so much time on his hands all he could do was think. And thinking led to her, which led to the dry heaving, which led to the newfound panic atacks. The snake had slithered in through his window, and only now did he realize very much it reprsented her fiery red hair and her exotic beauty. Her fierceness. The snake had only three words for him. "I love you". He almost about died from the overbearing joy that had come over him. Of course he would send one back. And, in the end, he chose words that were so simple. But, had so much meaning.

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you You wanna touch me too. Everyday, but all I have is time. Our love's the perfect crime.**

She couldn't believe it. He loved her back. They couldn't be together now of course. Their love was a perfect crime that they could be arrested for. But she would wait. Wait for the day when they could be seen holding hands and kissing out in public. All she knew, was that still after all of these years of knowing each other, she still wanted to touch him.

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyway, and when they set me free. Just put your hands on me.**

He no longer sat in bed all day, in fact he sat outside and read his mother's romance novels. He had to catch up in the lady department y'know. His heart had been set free ever since the day he had recieved the patronus. He thought of the future and what would come of it. However it turned out, didn't really seem to affect him. All he could think of was, after all these years of knowing her, he still wanted to touch her.

_So I hope you guys liked it. The song does not belong to me. It's "I Wanna" by The All-American Rejects. Thanks guys. And please review. As for my first fic, I'm so sorry but I've had writers block for a really long time, and I'm lazy sooo... Yeah. _


End file.
